


It's Meaningless Without Him

by starryrosez



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe-Voltron, Fighting, Haru is Keith, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Literally just re-writing a scene from Voltron but with Makoto and Haru, Love Confessions, M/M, Makoto is Shiro/Kuron, Spoilers for Voltron Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR VOLTRON SEASON 6If there is anybody in this universe, reality and existence itself who Haru would give everything up for, it’s Makoto.





	It's Meaningless Without Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, season 6 has wrecked and especially this sheith scene and after seeing [Kash's](http://orcatsu.tumblr.com/post/174942971268/free-vld-crossover-sheith-makoharu) work on discord, I just had to write re-write this scene with them. Cause like, Haru and Keith have so many similarities (probably why they are my favorite haha) and like Keith with Shiro, Haru would give up everything, even his own life, for Makoto. Help me I'm in a hole.

If there is anybody in this universe, reality, and existence itself who Haru would give everything up for, it’s Makoto. 

 

He’s the only one who has stayed by Haru’s side after all these years, the one who has never given up on him. Makoto is the one who Haru unconditionally loves and would risk his own life just to keep Makoto safe. 

 

He’s done it before. He’ll do it as many times as it takes. As long as he’s alive, he’ll save the most important person to him. Even if Makoto doesn’t think he deserves to be saved, or god forbid wants to be saved, Haru will do it. 

 

Like right now, even though Makoto had just been possessed, and is trying to kill Haru, Haru knows that deep inside the person pinning him to the floor with a blade threatening to cut his throat, that the real Makoto is somewhere deep inside. He knows the real Makoto would never hurt Haru. If only he can bring him up.

 

The only thing keeping Haru alive is the knife he’s holding between him and that cursed sword. That same sword Makoto used when they sparred. The same sword Haru has seen cut clean through enemies as they fought side by side. 

 

He can barely take it. He’s already taken a huge beating with every punch and kick Makoto has implemented onto him. If he keeps going, Haru will die under Makoto. He doesn’t care if he dies, but he will be damned if he dies before he can save Makoto.

 

“Makoto, please,” Haru begs, “You’re my best friend.”

 

Makoto, however, isn’t listening. The witch who has possessed him, turning him into a pawn of the Galra, has given Makoto one order, and he is to complete it: to kill Haru.

 

_ “I love you _ ,” Haru sobs, tears streaming down his face, “I love you, Makoto, please, let’s just go home.”

 

At those words, the blade against Haru retreats and Makoto’s face softens into a look of surprise. Haru’s heart skips a beat. Yes! He got to him! 

 

Suddenly, Makoto’s face hardens once again and he’s pushing against Haru even harder.

 

“Just let go, Haru,” Makoto growls his sword inching closer to Haru’s, “You don’t have to fight anymore.” 

 

Haru feels the blade cut his cheek, leaving a burning sensation from the touch. It’ll most likely end up being a scar. Any closer and his scar will not be only damage Makoto will do to Haru. 

 

He is not going to die like this. Haru is going to save the love of his life. 

 

“I’m not giving up on you!” Haru shouts as he uses the last bit of his strength to summon his bayard and push Makoto off of him. Makoto stumbles back and Haru takes it as an opportunity to cut off Makoto’s robotic arm. As the appendage flies into space, Makoto falls to his knees. The two of them catch their breath. Haru looks at Makoto who is panting heavily. He has stopped fighting Haru and instead was staring at Haru with those adoring green eyes. Makoto’s eyes widen slightly concern written across his face

 

“...Haru-chan…” Makoto says before passing out, his body hitting the pavement with a loud thud. 

 

Haru approaches Makoto’s passed out body and takes his hand. Haru smiles sadly, “C’mon, let’s go home--

 

Just then there’s an explosion and the already unstable platform the two had just been fighting breaks apart. Makoto starts to slide off the edge but Haru tightens his grip on Makoto, refusing to let him go. Haru begins to slide off as well and as they fall off, Haru takes out of his knife and jabs the beam next to him. The knife runs down until it abruptly stops and the two are left dangling off of the edge. Haru looks down at Makoto and pulls him up. Haru turns back to his knife and tries to pull himself up, but with the added weight, Haru does not have the strength to do it. Haru looks down at Makoto again, his best friend, the one who has always been by his side, passed out, not knowing that he’s currently dangling off a precipice and the only thing keeping him alive is Haru stubbornly holding onto him. 

 

The beam creaks and the knife begins to ride down to the edge. Haru tries to stop it but it’s no use. The knife rides through the beam clean and the two plummet into space. 

 

This is it. There is nothing else Haru can do. He has reached the end. He’s going to die like this, falling through space. Haru looks down again at his best friend, the light from the closest star to them crosses onto Makoto’s face. He looks so peaceful asleep like this. Haru’s heart skips a beat. As long as Makoto is with him, he doesn’t mind dying. They’ll be going together. 

 

_ It’s meaningless without you _ . 

 

Haru smiles to himself and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited so sorry for all the mistakes. 
> 
> [Talk to me](http://rosieharu.tumblr.com). I need friends. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
